


In My Lover's Arms

by LoganTheAnimal



Series: Panda Lilies [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Korrasami - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Asami, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganTheAnimal/pseuds/LoganTheAnimal
Summary: Korra and Asami have finally decided to have kids and start a family.  They've gone to a cabin in the South Pole for Asami's heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you have asked for a sequel to Panda Lilies. I wasn't sure whether I had the energy to write one, but I've been under a lot of stress, and this happened.

Asami watched as Korra laid logs in the fireplace.  She seemed to have a method, though Asami didn’t quite understand it.  Once the logs were positioned the way she wanted them, Korra stuffed dried moss and old newspaper in the cracks between them and lit a few different spots at the bottom with her firebending ability.  Korra sat for several minutes watching as the fire spread up around the logs, licking at the kindling first before taking over the wood.

She felt warmer than she should in the South Pole.  Even with the sun setting, Asami should be colder. She knew why; her heat was starting.  She felt flushed and she knew that before long, she’d feel feverish and uncomfortable. By morning she’d be sweaty and miserable.  This was why they had come to a remote cabin in the middle of frozen nowhere.

They had talked for over a year about this.  Asami wanted children, and Korra had assured her that she wanted children, too.  Since leaving Republic City, however, Korra had been quiet. Asami feared that she was reconsidering the possibility of starting a family.  

“You’ve hardly said a word since we left the city,” Asami finally said.  “Are you...okay?”

Korra sighed heavily as she stood, still facing the growing fire.  She remained silent for another moment before turning and walking back to the fur-lined sofa and sitting down next to Asami.

“I’m fine,” Korra replied quietly, still not looking at Asami.

Asami reached out and rubbed Korra’s upper arm.  “No, you’re not. What’s on your mind?”

Korra didn’t respond.

“Are you having second thoughts?”  Asami asked softly.

“No, I’m…”

“It’s okay if you are,” Asami stopped her.  “It’s me, Korra. I’m your mate.”

“I just…” Korra began, clearly having a hard time articulating her thoughts.  “I don’t know how to be a parent. What if we have a kid who turns out exactly like me?”

Asami tried to stifle her laughter.  She tucked her lips into her teeth and looked away, but she heard Korra groan and burst into a fit of giggles.

“It’s not as funny as it sounds, trust me,” Korra grumbled.  “Ask my parents what I was like as a child. The last thing we need is another Korra - or two or three - running around!”

“Stop,” Asami chuckled.  “Korra, do you really think that little of yourself?”

“Just my parenting skills,” Korra replied.  “But...seriously, Asami. I’m the Avatar. My life is in danger at least once a year.  What happens if…”

Asami cut her off with two firm fingers on her lips.  “Don’t think that way. You can’t. You didn’t put up with the White Lotus using that as an excuse to keep you locked away in a compound.  Don’t let your fear dictate whether you get to live your life.”

Korra dropped her head between her shoulders.  Asami released calming pheromones, trying her best to understand Korra’s fear.  Her heat was slowly gaining strength. If Korra wasn’t ready, Asami needed to take her  _ kajihana _ soon.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready,” Asami whispered.  “I’m not going to force you into anything you’re not ready for.  It’s better to work this out now rather than wait until neither of us can think clearly.”

Korra looked up at her, concern shining in her sea-blue eyes.  “But your heat -“

“I brought something to help with that.”

“Why?  Did you really think I’d get cold feet?”

“I plan for everything.  And I have met you. You question yourself more than anyone else ever has.  This is a huge commitment. There’s nothing wrong with waiting.”

Asami hoped that they wouldn’t, of course.  Her biological clock had gone well past ticking.  She felt the temperature rising as she prayed to all the spirits that her mate wouldn’t back down.

“Don’t.”

Asami wore a questioning expression.  “Don’t what?”

“Don’t take the  _ kajihana _ ,” Korra replied.  “I can’t shift right now, for some reason, but...we’ve been waiting too long as it is, and I always have the same excuse.  I want to start a family.”

Asami leaned in for a kiss.  It was soft and slow, patient and caring.  When she felt Korra’s tongue swipe across her bottom lip she opened into it and allowed the kiss to deepen.  If she didn’t feel the first beads of sweat spreading across her hairline, she’d be happy to let this kiss continue forever.

She broke what seemed to be too soon and stared intently into Korra’s eyes.  “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Are you sure?”  Korra asked.

Asami stood and shuffled across the spacious cabin to the huge bed that dominated the space.  She shot Korra a ‘come hither’ grin as she slid between the furs. Korra flashed her crooked smile and stood to join her; she cast a glance at the fire on the way, then crawled into the furs and wrapped her arms around Asami.

“You’re getting really warm,” Korra remarked, kissing her mate’s forehead.  “Are you sure you don’t need a little help?”

“I think we both need sleep,” Asami replied.  “Trust me. You’ll know when I need ‘help’.”

Asami nuzzled into the crook of Korra’s neck.  She breathed deeply, drinking in her mate’s scent.  This was okay. She could wait a few hours, even if it meant she’d be desperate when she woke up.

 

*     *     *

 

Korra woke to the call of Asami’s heat.  For the first time since they’d mated, though, Korra still had yet to shift.  She wondered why; it was natural and normal for a female alpha to shift and for their cock to remain formed for the duration of their omega’s heat.   _ It has to be nerves, _ Korra thought.  She carefully disentangled herself from Asami and got out of bed, going to the fireplace to put more wood on the dying fire.

“Baby?”  Came the sleepy voice of Asami.

Korra turned to face her with a warm smile.  “Good morning.”

“Mmmph…”  Asami groaned and sat up.  “It’s really, really warm in here.  Do we really need to keep the fire going?”

Korra watched as Asami rapidly stripped off her pajamas.  She had to remind herself to breathe once Asami’s body was on full display.  She was quickly reminded of the feel of Asami’s soft skin against her own, Asami’s nipple in her mouth…

Even now, staring at her mate’s naked body, Korra wasn’t shifting.   _ What the…? _

“Well, as much as I like the cold, it would get too cold too quickly if I let the fire die,” Korra huffed, moving back toward the bed.  She stripped her shirt off and tossed it aside. “Besides, this is your heat talking.”

Asami seemed to understand all at once.  “You’re still doubting yourself.”

Korra shucked her pants down and stepped out of them as she closed the distance between them.  She sat down on the edge of the bed in front of Asami, her unshifted clit peeking out from under its hood.  “I think I’m actually nervous.”

Asami nodded.  She reached out to run a hand over Korra’s sculpted abdomen.  Korra knew the gesture was meant to be a comfort, but she was too frustrated to respond.

“It’s just me,” Asami whispered.  “There’s nothing to be nervous about.”

Korra was too embarrassed to look at her.

Asami’s hand slowly began to trail lower and she leaned forward.  “Looks like we could both use some help,” she said, her voice low and sultry.

Korra shut her eyes against the sensation of Asami’s palm moving lower, her fingertips tracing the dips between muscles as she went.  Her clit hummed in anticipation but it stubbornly refused to shift. Korra was slowly going insane. She wanted her mate very badly, but she had never been quite this nervous before.  When she’d first asked Asami out on a date, she’d had more difficulty trying to keep  _ from _ shifting - which created a totally different set of nerves.

The sensation of Asami’s fingers making their first circle around her clit jolted her back to reality.  

Korra gasped at the pressure before Asami dove into her lips like a starving woman.  Finally, she felt a tug. Her clit began to grow and Asami adjusted to the change. 

Asami broke the kiss and spoke against Korra’s lips.  “We’re getting close to not being able to stop what comes next.  Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“YES,” Korra grunted loudly.  Suddenly, there was no doubt in her mind what she wanted.  Any second-guessing was banished at the feel of Asami wrapping her hand around Korra’s half-formed cock and slowly stroking it as it continued to grow.  Her alpha instinct was howling to be let loose.

“Then take me,” Asami hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut!

Korra surged forward, her mouth crashing into Asami’s as she bore her backward into the bed. Asami opened her mouth and welcomed Korra’s tongue while spreading her legs and welcoming her mate’s body. She loved the way Korra’s hips slotted so perfectly between hers and moaned in desperation as her still-growing cock made its first pass over her wet folds.

“Korra,” Asami groaned, breaking their kiss. “Please...Korra, I need you…”

“I know, baby,” Korra breathed. She was reaching between their bodies to position herself. “I’m almost ready -“

Asami rolled her hips forward and raked her nails down Korra’s back. She knew Korra was trying. She could feel Korra’s hand slipping as she tried to line herself up. When she finally felt the flared head press against her opening, Asami noticed that her mate’s cock wasn’t at its normal size yet. Korra thrust home anyway, sinking herself fully in one stroke.

Thank the Spirits,” Asami gasped, curling her toes. She was frustrated that Korra wasn’t moving until she realized that she was still being split open - Korra’s cock was still forming, and quickly. Asami gripped Korra’s ass with both hands and held on tightly.

Korra’s hips rocked forward and Asami felt slight pressure against her cervix. She needed more, and she needed it now.

“Please,” was the only word Asami could speak.

Korra pulled out all the way to the tip before slowly sinking in again. “Sorry it took me a minute.”

Asami raised her hips to match Korra’s movement. “Make it up to me,” she moaned.

Whatever had been her problem before, Korra regained her confidence with two strokes. Bracing herself on her elbows and knees, Korra found her natural rhythm without issue. She sped up with each thrust until she was pounding into Asami mercilessly. Asami was thankful to finally have the familiar stretch of her mate deep inside her.

Asami could feel every inch of Korra’s cock as she thrust into her over and over. It throbbed with need as the head hooked against the tender spot on her front wall every time it passed. Asami held onto Korra’s hips and spread her bent legs as wide as she could, making clear that she wanted Korra to ravish her. She could feel tiny spurts of warmth leaking from the length that drove in and out of her as Korra rocked against her and with her.

The sound of Korra’s cock, soaked by Asami’s arousal, plunging into her pussy mixed with Korra’s long moans in a savage kind of song. It was Asami’s favorite sound, particularly now, with her body screaming with heat and lust. The familiar warmth that heralded an orgasm started in her limbs and spread inward. It settled around her core and waited for what she knew was coming.

It didn’t take long. The base of Korra’s cock throbbed harder than ever and slowly began to swell. Her knot was forming, and Korra wasn’t aware of it yet. She rarely was. Asami loved it, and a smile crossed her face in anticipation.

When it finally grew to the point that Korra couldn’t thrust fully anymore, Asami felt it catch against her. She gasped heavily as Korra didn’t pull back this time. Instead, she pressed forward, adding pressure to force it in even as it continued to grow. Asami welcomed Korra’s passionate kiss as Korra’s hips rocked forward rhythmically.

Korra reached up with one hand to cup Asami’s cheek. “Tell me what you want me to do,” she huffed.

“Mmmmm…” Asami groaned as the knot began to breach her sensitive walls. “Knot me.”

“Why?” Korra hissed, shaking with the effort of joining their bodies.

“I want you to come inside me,” Asami nearly sang.

“Why do you want my knot and my come?” Korra grunted, pushing harder.

Asami forced her eyes open and locked her gaze with Korra’s. “I want to have your baby!”

With those words, Asami felt the pressure give way. Korra’s knot snapped into place. Asami’s body welcomed the intrusion and her wet channel molded to hold it, quivering with the effort. Her orgasm rolled over her willing body and Asami screamed as her body bowed against her mate.

“Asami, I’m…” Korra was probably trying to warn her, but she lost the ability to speak as her cock exploded. “AaaaaAAHHH!”

Asami could feel the rushing warmth of Korra’s release spraying her depths as the head of her cock pressed insistently against her cervix. Korra rolled her hips forward with every stream of come she released, and Asami rolled with her, wrapping her legs around Korra’s waist and sobbing her pleasure loudly.

“Ooohhh…” Korra groaned with another spasm. “You want my come?”

“Yes,” Asami cried.

“Take it,” Korra growled, still rocking in time with every spurt of fluid. “Take it...take it...take it…”

“Fill me,” Asami begged.

“Don’t worry,” Korra replied. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

They remained like this, tied, their mutual orgasm feeding off of each other until Asami was exhausted and Korra had no more to give. Korra’s hips stuttered out one last rush before she collapsed.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra before she reached up to stroke her sweat-soaked hair. She planted a kiss under Korra’s ear, enjoying the taste of her mate’s sweat and the heady aroma of her arousal.

“Mmmmm…” Asami hummed, running one hand up and down Korra’s back. “You’re amazing. I love you.”

Korra nuzzled down into the mating mark in the crook of Asami’s neck and sucked it softly. “I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

Asami considered the full feeling she had, filled by Korra’s come, and smiled against Korra’s temple. She clenched down on her cock as a weak spurt released inside her. “Show me,” she dared.

 

*     *     *

 

Korra growled with renewed ardor at the sensation of Asami clenching her muscles around her cock. Her knot was shrinking, but she was still rock-hard and she could feel pressure building low in her belly again. She was going to have no problem keeping up with her mate. Right now, she needed emptying and Asami was demanding to be fucked.

She pushed herself back up until she was on her knees between her mate’s soft, pale thighs. Korra braced her knees around Asami’s hips and picked up her legs, cradling them in her arms as her entire upper body waved and her hips rolled forward again, burying her length inside that blessed warmth. Asami’s inner muscles dragged along her stimulated flesh like burning silk, and with every forward thrust she could feel Asami clutching at her cock, wordlessly pleading with Korra to never stop.

Korra set a moderate pace. It wasn’t nearly as desperate as before, but each thrust drove her cock deeper than she had previously reached. She missed the full-body contact, although seeing Asami writhe more than made up for it. She bowed forward enough to reach up and knead both of Asami’s breasts in time with her passionate thrusts then dragged her hands back down to massage Asami’s hips and thighs.

“You are so beautiful,” Korra half-smiled down at her as the wetness of their previous orgasm flowed out of Asami and painted her straining cock, streaming onto the furs beneath them. “Look at you...so beautiful…”

Asami’s moans were growing louder and the pitch was going higher. Korra knew she was getting close. The base of her cock started throbbing again but she kept up her driving, rolling pace, her grip on Asami’s hips tightening as her focus dropped to center entirely on the motion of her dick in and out of her mate’s soaked core.

“Korra…Korra...Korra...” Asami began to chant, shivering on the edge of release.

“Come for me,” Korra groaned, her knot taking full form too fast to prepare for. This time it only took a single push; her knot sank inside with a loud sucking sound.

Asami screamed. All of the air in Korra’s lungs deserted her as Asami’s inner walls gripped her more tightly than ever before. Asami came, keening and thrashing, her body stretched out before Korra.

When Korra’s cock responded, her release hit her so fast and so hard she thought she might faint. She began another long series of orgasms, releasing forceful streams of come. The tip of her cock nestled against the firm entrance to her mate’s womb as Korra’s hips jolted and jerked in perfect rhythm with Asami’s.

“Ooooohhhhh, take it all,” Korra moaned through gritted teeth. Asami’s walls rippled and shook, pulling more powerful spurts from Korra’s cock. It felt as if there was no end to the pressure that Korra needed to release. She kept pouring her seed into her mate, enjoying the sounds Asami made as she filled her.

She was still pumping her mate full when she noticed that Asami had begun to swell. Still cradling her legs, Korra ran both hands over Asami’s belly, smiling again at the thought of how she’d look in a few short months. She smiled brighter when Asami brought her hands down to cover them. Korra gently massaged the curve under her palms as her hips kept rolling forward with the come still spilling from her.

“I don’t think you’ve ever come so much before,” Asami cooed, stroking the backs of Korra’s hands.

“Mmph…” Korra grunted as she continued to come. “You told me to...make it up to you.”

“You can come like this all day,” Asami keened, another orgasm breaking over her. “Don’t stop.”

Korra’s spurts were beginning to slow, but she kept rocking forward with each one. “I’m gonna fill you until you can’t hold any more.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. The final piece.

Asami lounged on the sofa and blissfully watched as Korra changed the furs on the bed. Clothes had been abandoned - there was no point, really, since Asami was in heat and they were miles from anyone else - and Korra’s beautiful body was on full display. She had a few scratches and red marks on her back and ass where Asami had dug her fingers in. The sight of it was incredibly erotic.

When Korra turned toward the fireplace, Asami drank in the view of her profile. The swell of her breasts, her toned abdomen...and the massive cock still formed between her legs. Even when she wasn’t erect, Korra’s girth and length were impressive. Asami was getting warm again thanks to the scenery.

Korra put more wood on the fire and stoked it. Asami couldn’t wait much longer; she stood up and walked over to Korra, and with both hands stroked her back.

Korra hummed her appreciation. Asami’s hands wandered lower and she pressed her whole body against Korra’s back. She pulled Korra’s hips against her own and her fingers traced their way down the grooves that led to the junction of her legs.

“I need you,” Asami whispered, kissing the spot behind Korra’s ear again.

Korra reached up with one hand and tangled her fingers in Asami’s hair. “I’m surprised it took this long.”

“Well, I had to make sure you got your energy back,” Asami grinned into Korra’s neck as she kissed her way down to her shoulder. Her right hand finally found its destination and she wrapped it around Korra’s cock, giving it a slow stroke from base to tip. She nipped at the cord of Korra’s shoulder and smiled her pride at eliciting a shiver and a low groan.

“I have more than enough energy,” Korra growled. She rapidly rose to hardness in Asami’s hand.

Asami backed away and walked over to the bed. She cast a seductive glance at Korra over her shoulder, swaying her hips as she went. She got down on her knees on the floor and leaned forward, splaying her arms across the mattress and spreading her legs.

Korra prowled over to join her. Her knees hit the floor with a thud and Asami felt her cock press against her ass. Korra was moving fast, but Asami was in the mood for something different. She stilled her mate instantly - Asami turned her head and with one hand, pulled Korra into a searing kiss. When she broke it, she spoke low and quiet against Korra’s lips.

“Fuck me slow,” Asami said.

Korra kissed her again as she reached down to position herself. Asami felt the welcome press of the tip against the swollen ring of muscle at her entrance and happily moaned. Korra held onto Asami’s hips and began to sink inside, taking her in what felt like the longest, slowest single stroke she had ever experienced.

While it was obvious that Korra was working hard to control herself, she didn’t disappoint. She worked Asami’s pussy with deep, measured thrusts, pulling out all the way to the tip before delving back in. Asami could feel her mate’s length throbbing and pulsing inside her. Every time she buried herself to the hilt, Asami squeezed down as hard as she could, and both of them moaned long and low in tandem.

Asami loved the feel of Korra’s body pressed against her back. She relished the way Korra’s hips drew back and rolled forward again, the way her hard shaft dragged across that puffy spot on her front wall and split her open.

Korra’s hands started roaming. First she stroked the tops of Asami’s thighs, then around her hips, then she ran her hands up across her abdomen and palmed Asami’s breasts. She ran her whole hands over them, fingering the nipples before bringing them back into her palms and massaging them in time with each roll of her pelvis.

Asami felt the start of Korra’s knot and dug her hands into the furs, whining as it pulled out.  When it breached her again, Korra waited. The sensation of the knot growing inside her was unlike anything else. She gasped when Korra’s hips gave an involuntary jolt against her ass.

“Asami, I need to -“

“Slow, baby,” Asami pleaded. “Take me slow.”

Korra grunted with the effort of holding back her rut, but hold back she did, and once her knot was full she began a slow grind, rolling it back and forth inside Asami’s tight warmth. She raked her fingers along Asami’s arms, running along them until their hands met. Asami intertwined their fingers, and their moans turned into open cries at the intensity of their lovemaking.

They came together at the exact same moment, both screaming as Korra’s cock erupted. Asami went rigid, her body locked in bliss as the warm rush of Korra’s release poured into her. Once again, she was stunned at the volume being forced into her depths, though she desperately wanted it. Needed it.

“Asami!” Korra cried, still fighting against her instinct to move as fast as she could.

“I love the way you feel inside me,” Asami keened, still rocking with Korra. “You fill me so perfectly…”

Korra seemed to be at a total loss for words. She was still emptying, still gasping and moaning with every pulse of come she released. Asami noticed that she was shivering now.

“I love you,” Asami whispered. “Keep doing that...keep filling me...nice and slow, baby…”

“Oh, spirits,” Korra finally said, hips stuttering with the last of her release. “That was...the most...incredible…”

“I know,” Asami replied. “And you did it so well.”

“Are you sore at all?” Korra asked, planting wet kisses along the back of Asami’s shoulder over the bruises she’d left.

“I’m in heat, Korra,” Asami almost giggled. “When it’s over I’ll be so sore I won’t want to walk, but right now I need this.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Korra said.

“You haven’t hurt me, I promise,” Asami softly replied. “I trust you. I know you’d never hurt me.”

“Well, we do need sleep,” Korra sighed. “Even if we’re still tied.”

Asami turned her head again for another kiss. “I can’t think of a better way to go to sleep.”

*     *     *

Korra knew her mate’s heat was getting worse before she opened her eyes. The scent prickled in her nose, dragging her to wakefulness in seconds. They were still on the floor in front of the fireplace, naked as the day they were born, and Asami was grinding herself against Korra’s lap. Her cock was so hard that it hurt.

Asami had to have heard Korra sniffing the air. Her movements became more insistent. “Thank the Spirits you’re awake!”

Korra stood, picked Asami up, and carried her over to the bed. “You can always wake me up,” she assured Asami, sitting her on the edge and positioning herself between her legs. “You know that.”

Asami impatiently ground her wet folds against Korra’s shaft. “Now is not the time to - AAAAAHHHHH…”

Her words were cut short as Korra, still standing, hilted herself in Asami’s clinging velvet. She didn’t wait, she couldn’t; she immediately started driving her shaft in and out, not giving Asami any time to adjust. Korra hooked her arms around Asami’s bent knees and used the hold as leverage to pull her mate into her thrusts. She was certain that her fingers would leave bruises on the insides of Asami’s thighs, but in the moment she was singularly focused on fucking, knotting, and filling the gorgeous omega beneath her.

“You needed your alpha, didn’t you?” Korra panted.

“Yes,” Asami sobbed, leaning back on her hands.

“You’re so wet…”

“Oh, fuck,” Asami gasped, bowing her body.

Korra was angling her hips, aiming for the one spot that she knew would throw her mate over the edge. “I want to see you come,” she growled, shortening her strokes and speeding up.

Her effort elicited a wail of pleasure from Asami. “Come with me,” Asami pleaded.

“Not this time,” Korra grunted, keeping up her staccato strokes. “Let go, baby.”

Asami stopped holding herself back and her mouth dropped open in a silent scream. Her entire body seized, her toes curled, and Korra buried herself fully again. She gritted her teeth and rode out Asami’s orgasm, rocking into her to help her through the aftershocks.

Trembling through the end of her release, Asami sighed several times. Korra yanked herself backward, pulling out and hissing at the sudden cold of the air on her wet length.

“Get back on the bed,” Korra ordered.

*     *     *

Asami yelped at the loss of fullness when Korra pulled out, but the order she growled out went straight to her omega brain. She scrambled backward, her body still recovering from her orgasm, and she noticed Korra climbing onto the bed after her.

Korra didn’t give her much time to wonder. She flipped Asami over and hauled her hips up, positioning her on her elbows and knees in two short movements. Asami spread her legs and groaned needily as she felt Korra lining herself up…

They both cried out as Korra slammed forward. Asami arched in pleasure at her mate’s shaft splitting her open again and moaned as Korra leaned over and covered her like a warm blanket.

Korra nipped at the back of her shoulder before kissing it. “Tell me again. What do you want?”

“Fill me,” Asami moaned.

Korra withdrew halfway and pounded back into her. “You want my cock?”

“Yes,” Asami gasped, rocking back to meet her thrust.

“And my knot?” Korra continued, thrusting again.

“Yes!”

“You are mine…”

“Yes!”

Korra planted her hands on the bed around Asami’s elbows and drove forward. Asami lifted her hips as much as she could to improve the angle, but it wasn’t entirely needed; Korra set a bruising pace, her hips pistoning with abandon.

Words were lost as they moved together. Asami felt both relief at having her mate inside her and need to be filled again. Her heat was always worse toward the end, this time no exception. The knowledge that this time they were making a child stripped away any pretense. This was real. Asami was going to have Korra’s child, another part of her mate to cherish.

Asami didn’t realize that she’d been building up to another orgasm until it hit her like a freight train. With Korra drilling into her cunt fast and hard, Asami’s body couldn’t stop. She fisted the furs and cried into the pillows as she shuddered with agonizing pleasure.

It doubled when Korra’s knot stopped her short again. Korra re-positioned her knees, trying to find a better angle to enter her. Asami was still clamped down on her wide member and shivering.

She felt Korra reaching around her and her fingers found her clit. Asami wailed again when Korra made the first pass against the sensitive nub and the top of her knot began stretching her further.

“I know you need my come,” Korra said, her voice low, meant only for her. The pressure against Asami’s opening increased and the strokes over her clit began to speed up. “Open up to me…”

Asami fought to get control of herself. If Korra released while they weren’t tied, her heat might last longer than either of them had the strength for. The knot pressed against her kept grinding forward, demanding to be taken.

“I need to be inside you…”

Asami moaned loudly as the pain of taking Korra’s knot tripled. Her orgasm had been powerful and her muscles weren’t ready to part yet.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“NO!” Asami shouted. “Take me!”

Korra started thrusting again, and Asami wept at the effort but she wasn’t willing to give up. The knot had been making slow progress and Asami could feel it throbbing, begging to be emptied. Finally, her body opened just enough to let her mate in.

Asami saw spots behind her eyes as she tumbled over the cliff’s edge and into ecstasy. Her inner walls molded so perfectly around Korra’s knot that she could feel every quiver and ripple. Seconds later, Korra arched just barely off of her and bellowed as she came, streams of hot fluid cascading into Asami’s womb.

Of everything they had done so far, this moment was the most intense. It took Asami’s breath away. Korra released into her with a power she’d never felt before. Every jet of come filled Asami to the brim, yet Korra showed no signs of stopping. Asami’s muscles expanded to make room and she stumbled into another orgasm as she felt her belly swell again to hold everything Korra gave her.

It seemed to take forever for Korra to slow down. When they both flopped over onto their left sides, Korra was still spurting. Asami smiled when Korra once again cupped the firm curve at her lower abdomen.

“You are going to make an amazing mother,” Korra whispered.

Asami stroked Korra’s hand and forearm and cooed happily. “I can’t wait to see you as a sire. You were made for it.”

“Say that when our child comes home with a wild animal,” Korra chuckled. Her hips rolled lazily with another load of come.

Asami pressed Korra’s hand into her belly and sighed with a light orgasm. “Somehow I doubt there will be another polar bear dog in our future.”

“No, just a cat-deer,” Korra laughed.

“I’ll settle for a fire ferret,” Asami chortled.

Korra grunted through a few more pulses, holding Asami as if she were a lifeline. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Asami sighed.

“Are you cold at all?” Korra asked, kissing a line across her mate’s shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Asami whispered. “We’re perfect right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, I dealt with stress by cranking up my amp and abusing my guitar, usually with copious amounts of alcohol. I guess I can now say I’m officially an adult if I’m letting it out like this.
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome.


End file.
